Hermosa, adictiva y secreta amistad
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Laney y Carrie se encontraron un día en el centro comercial, se han hecho buenas amigas. Pero tal vez la pelirroja siente mucho mas que eso, su primer amistad con una chica se convirtió en ¿Obsesión? No lo sabe, pero ahora lo quiere descubrir. No sé si catalogarlo como Carrie x Laney, pero si tiene un poco. Principalmente se muestra esta enfermiza amistad.


**Hermosa, adictiva y secreta amistad**

**Grojband no es de mi pertenencia al igual que "Bohemian Rhapsody". Las demás canciones y esta enferma idea son míos, espero lo disfruten.**

**Hermosa, adictiva y secreta amistad**

Mi madre y yo por lo general no nos veíamos, cada que quería hablar de algo con ella no podía, pues su trabajo la mantenía lejos de mi desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer...

El punto es que esta mañana pasó algo muy extraño que me desconcertó por completo:

Para empezar mi progenitora faltó a su trabajo, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que tiene el premio de mejor asistencia. Además lo peor fue a donde me llevó... pero para entender esta corta historia, debo de decirles que pasó unas semanas antes:

Iba caminando por el centro comercial, mientras escuchaba una de nuestras viejas canciones. Detestaba ese lugar, pero necesitaba ir a la tienda de música por cuerdas nuevas para mi bajo y tal vez unos discos o cosas así, no lo sé, sin ensayo con los chicos tal vez podría hacer algo mas.

–Buenas tardes, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –Me preguntó una encargada con una sonrisa enorme, falsa y probablemente ya trabada, incluso daba miedo.

–No, solo estoy viendo. –Ya había agarrado las cuerdas que necesitaba y me puse a ver los discos. De pronto empezó una canción que conocía bastante bien.

**"Is tis the real life?**

**Is this just fantasy?**

**Caught in a landside,**

**No escape from reality**

**Open your eyes,**

**Look up to the skies and see,**

**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,**

**Because I'm easy come, easy go,**

**Little high, little low,**

**Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to**

**me, to me**

**Mamaaa,**

**Just killed a man,**

**Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger,**

**now he's dead**

**Mamaaa, life had just begun,**

**But now I've gone and thrown it all away**

**Mama, oooh,**

**Didn't mean to make you cry,**

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,**

**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters"**

Comencé a tararear la canción mientras observaba los discos.

**"Too late, my time has come,**

**Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all**

**the time**

**Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,**

**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**

**Mama, oooh**

**I don't want to die,**

**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."**

Para este punto yo ya estaba cantando en voz un poco alta

**"I see a little silhouetto of a man,**

**Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango! "**

Al parecer no era la única que se sabia la letra, porque podía escuchar una voz femenina que me secundaba al otro lado de los discos. Cada vez cantaba mas fuerte y comencé a rodear el pasillo.

**"Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me**

**Galileo, Galileo**

**Galileo, Galileo**

**Galileo, Figaro - magnificoo"**

En los Galileo agudos cantaba yo, y en los graves ella, nos acercábamos cada vez mas para saber de quien se trataba, y en "Magnifico" ¡PUM! Caí de pompis a la realidad.

-¡¿Tu?! –Gritamos ambas al unísono. –Canté Bohemian Rhapsody con nada mas y nada menos que una de nuestras enemigas mortales: Carrie Beff.

La gente estaba eufórica, les habíamos encantado.

-No suenas mal Beff. –Me dolía admitirlo, pero era buena.

-Tampoco tu Penn. –Estábamos en un incomodo silencio, ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer?, ¿Seguir cantando?Ella me tomó del hombro y sonrió, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y luego seguimos con lo nuestro.

Pasó un rato y fui a pagar, compré algo de AC-DC, Metallica y un album de las Gansas Rosas; ya iba saliendo cuando una voz me detuvo.

–¡Oye Penn! –Gritó Carrie, yo me giré. –¿Tienes algo que hacer?

–No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Uno de los experimentos de Kim falló y Konnie se lastimó la mano, así que no hubo ensayo y no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Quieres ir al cine o algo?

–Yo tampoco tengo ensayo así que...–Lo medité unos segundos, ¿Sería buena idea salir con nuestra peor enemiga en un plan amistoso? Realmente no parecía tan mala como había pensado, habría que hacer la prueba. –Si, ¿Por qué no?

En realidad no fuimos al cine, igual que a Corey, a ella tampoco le gustan las películas. Dimos varias vueltas por la plaza, discutimos sobre bandas, compartimos viejas anécdotas y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común. Básicamente me divertí, nunca había tenido una "tarde de chicas", por que, ¿Con quién quieren que salga si lo mas cercano a una amiga que tengo son Kate y Ally? Y no salgo con ellas, además de ser mas chicas, me dan miedo. La otra opción es Trina o Mina, ¡¿En serio creen que saldría con ellas?! sería mi muerte.

–¿Mañana tienes ensayo? –Preguntó Carrie algo tímida y sonrojada.

–Si, Corey estuvo castigado pero para mañana ya lo liberan, ¿Por qué?

–Nada, solamente quería saber si podíamos salir otra vez, digo, sin que los demás se enteren porque...

–Si, lo sé jeje... Claro, tal vez antes o después de la práctica podemos vernos.

–¿En dónde te veo?

–Tengo una idea, dame tu teléfono y yo te mando un mensaje cuando acabe, ¿Ok?

–Si, mira, es: 555-01 #€&# –Comencé a anotar el teléfono de mi nueva amiga peliazul.

–Y... ¡anotado! Listo, entonces te veo mañana.

–Si, hasta mañana hermana. –Ambas nos quedamos paradas sin saber que hacer de nuevo. No sabíamos como despedirnos. Finalmente extendí mi puño y Carrie chocó el suyo.

Después de eso nos fuimos a donde teníamos que ir, tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago y en mi rostro una sonrisa tan grande que la gente que me conocía y me veía pasar se aterraba, incluso algunos huyeron gritando que era el fin del mundo, pero no le di importancia, pues yo seguía feliz sin saber por qué demonios.

La noche llegó y yo me dejé caer en los brazos de morfeo. Solo pensaba que entre mas temprano durmiera, podría ver el nuevo día mas rápido y pasar tiempo con Carrie.

Esa noche tuve el sueño mas extraño:

Yo estaba sola en la cochera probando mi bajo, de pronto una profunda oscuridad inundó todo y de la nada aparecí en un escenario, pude distinguir fácilmente las siluetas de mis amigos, ahí estaban: Kin, Kon y... ¡¿Carrie?!

–¡Hola Peaceville! ¡Nosotros somos Grojband y traemos algo para todos ustedes! ¡La cuenta Kon!

–1, 2, 3, 4... –La música empezó, era bastante tétrica en realidad, y una canción que jamas había escuchado resonó por el lugar. Al despertar me sorprendí, supongo que puedo escribir en sueños.

Regresando a donde me quedé:

La gente aplaudía y gritaba alegre mientras nosotros nos manteníamos tocando.

**(Carrie)**

**"Confundida estás no lo niegues,**

**Que esto no está bien es lo que crees,**

**En aquel rincón ya dejaste la guitarra,**

**Cuidado que la oscuridad te va a tragar"**

**(Kin y Kon)**

**"¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Uoh ohhhhh!**

**No te sigas engañando,**

**Dejate llevar,**

**Que el instinto haga lo demás.**

**¡Ohhhhhhh!**

**Que el instinto haga lo demás..."**

**( Carrie)**

**"No sabes que sentir y quisieras gritar,**

**Ya deja de fingir,**

**Y toma la guitarra conmigo has de cantar,**

**Las sombras hay que evitar."**

**(Kin y Kon)**

**"¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡Uoh ohhhhh!**

**No te sigas engañando,**

**Dejate llevar,**

**Que el instinto haga lo demás.**

**¡Ohhhhhhh!**

**Que el instinto haga lo demás..."**

**(Carrie)**

**"Y ven conmigo que,**

**Lo vas a disfrutar..."**

Siguió un solo de batería. Entonces Carrie giró hacia mi y me miró como en el centro comercial. Si, así como en el momento en que me preguntó si "podíamos salir otra vez", su blanca piel estaba cubierta con aquel rubor rosado y parecía indefensa...

Antes de que pudiera seguir la canción, mi despertador sonó arruinando todo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba...

"BEEP BEEP" Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Corey:

**"¿Qué hay hermano? El ensayo de hoy es a las 10:30 am, necesitamos reponer el tiempo perdido X3.**

**XOXO Corey."**

No me emocioné, Corey siempre se despedía y firmaba con besos y abrazos, o ponía "con amor Corey", pero eso incluía los mensajes a Kin y Kon. Además me dijo hermano otra vez.

Decidí que era mejor llamar a Carrie o mandarle un mensaje, después de todo no le di mi número de teléfono y sería bueno para que supiera cual es.

**"Hola Care, el ensayo empieza a las 10:30, yo creo que acabamos como a las 3, ¿Nos vemos tres y media? Tu dime donde.**

**Att: Lanes.**

**PD: Este es mi teléfono C:"**

Mandé el mensaje y me metí al baño con intención de ducharme. Poco después me llegó otro mensaje.

**"Ok :D t veo n la cafetería d Barney ¿Va? Ya guardé tu cel ;)**

**XOXO Carrie**

**PD: Apurale q faltan 15 minutos XP"**

¡Ja! Que chistoso, se despiden igual... un momento, ¡¿Quince minutos?! ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! Tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo. Me bañe y cambié en tiempo récord, luego llegué al garage como diez minutos después.

–Buenas noches Laney... ¡Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre! –Me gritó Kin como psicópata apuntándome con una mano.

–Si "Laney" llegas muy tarde, ¿Por qué EH? –Me cansé, ¿Por qué estos dos locos estaban sobre mi como orangutanes al rededor de un banano?

–¿Y ahora qué se supone que hacen par de locos? ¿Y por qué haces comillas en mi nombre?

–Por ÉSTE video tuyo en la tienda de discos... –Prendieron la computadora y apareció un vídeo mío con Carrie donde estábamos cantando juntas.

–¡Traidora! –Gritó Kon.

–¡Hay que quemarla viva! –Secundó Kin.

–Wow, wow, wow... chicos, no soy una traidora, solo canté con ella un pedazo de canción por accidente, eso no está mal.

–Es cierto banda, no creo que sea nada realmente grave, –Dijo Corey, quien venía por la escalera con un tazón de nachos. –es mas, funciona de publicidad. Además, no creo que Lanes se haya ido con ella después de eso a pasear por ahí y ahora vayan a ser las mejores amigas. –Todos rieron mientras la culpa me invadía.

–Si, tienes razón. –Dijo Kin como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

–Lo sentimos mucho Laney. –Se disculpó el grandote.

–¿Abrazo grupal? –Kin nos apretujó a todos.

–Bueno, después de tan lindo momento –Corey se secó un par de lágrimas. –¡A rockear!

El ensayo duró lo que sospeché.

–¡Estuvo genial! –Corey lucía especialmente entusiasmado. –¿Qué tal si les invito una lechita con chocolate? –Me fijé en el reloj: 3:07.

–¡Huuuuuuuuy! lo siento Core, hoy no puedo.

–¿Por qué Lanes? ¿No crees que sonamos increíble? –Me miró con ojos llorosos, demasiado sensible.

–Si, estuvimos mas que espectaculares, pero me tengo que ir.

–¿A dónde vas?–Prguntó Kin.

–¿Podemos ir? –apoyó Kon.

–Este... no porque tengo que ir a hacer cosas sola. –No les podía decir que iba a ver a Carrie.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Un... ¿Ritual satánico? –Me miraron confundidos como no creyendo lo que decía, yo empecé a sudar de los nervios.

–Está bien –Dijeron todos y suspiré del alivio. Ya me iba pero...

–¡Espera Lanes! –Sentí su suave tacto en mi brazo. –Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... –Mi corazón, ¡Se iba a salir mi corazón! –Entre todas las personas que me rodean, no he conocido a alguien como tú, y en serio creo que debo hacerte esta pregunta. –¡Hay por todos los cielos! Lo estaba mirando como boba. –No sé si tú... –¿Se puso rojo? –¿quisieras... –¡SI! Se puso rojo. –Ser... –¡Hay que emoción, me lo va a pedir! –mi... –en serio me saldrá el corazón de tan rápido que va –Compañera de juegos en un videojuego de Marvel? –¡¿Qué?! Definitivo, me doy un tiro.

–¡NO! –Grité molesta, muy molesta.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero decir, no sirve mi computadora, pídeselo a Kin o a Kon. –Intenté sonar mas sutil.

–¡Ah! Es que es de un niño y una niña. Pero si no puedes entonces está bien, será el próximo año.

–¡Agh! Está bien, haré el intento. –¿Ya qué? Aun no me acostumbro a verlo fallar.

–Gracias amigo, eres el mejor.

–Si, si, como sea. Adiós...

Por fin llegué a la cafetería de Barney, para mi sorpresa ella estaba en la puerta y no adentro como creía.

–¡Hey Beff!

–¿Qué hay Penn? Te tengo una sorpresa –Sacó unos boletos. –Son entradas para un concierto de bandas novatas, es aquí, pero solo con entrada.

–¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba, gracias, pero déjame pagarte mi boleto.

–¡Nah! Tranquila, Mina me los regaló porque Trina al final no los quiso.

–Cool.

–¿Y qué esperamos entonces? Hay que entrar.

Sólo una duda corría por mi mente: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no invitó a Lenny a venir, o a su hermana? Ya estábamos adentro de la cafetería, sentadas en una mesa y rodeadas de esos espeluznantes hipsters.

–Dos capuchinos dobles Barney, por favor.

–Te sientes incómoda, ¿Verdad?

–No, pero los hipsters me asustan, traen malos recuerdos

–¿Quieres sentirte mas en ambiente? –Su mirada era graciosa, yo asentí e inmediatamente sacó unos lentes, mostachos y sombreros.

–¿En serio? –Hizo un puchero tan adorable que fue imposible negarme.

Reímos, escuchamos música y de pronto...

–No mires, pero creo que tus amigos están aquí... –Oh, oh, era cierto, los chicos entraron, seguramente porque también querían escuchar a las nuevas bandas. En general eran terribles, ninguna tocaba bien y sus voces eran peores, pero aun así fue divertido... Esperen, ¿En que estaba...? ¡Ah si!

–No sé que hacen aquí, esperemos que no nos reconozcan. –Por suerte teníamos los hipster disfraces, por eso ni cuenta se dieron de que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Como pudimos nos salimos de ahí, al menos había podido olvidar ese incómodo momento con Corey. Aun era temprano, no quería llegar a casa.

–¿Quieres ir a mi casa y ver tele o jugar algún videojuego?– ¿A caso leyó mi mente? Esta chica me agrada.

–¡Claro! Aun no quiero llegar a casa.

–Bien, entonces vamos.

Llegamos a su casa, platicamos, ordenamos pizza y estuve ahí unas dos horas, después regresé a mi hogar. Siguió sin ensayo como dos semanas mas, en ese tiempo salimos casi diario, e incluso se quedó a dormir dos veces en mi casa.

Yo pensé que cuando Konnie se recuperara y volviera a salir con sus amigos todo regresaría a la normalidad, y no me equivoqué, inmediatamente dejamos de vernos, hablarnos y eso. Mi estómago se revolvió, aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo extrañaba mucho a Carrie y nuestros momentos juntas. Así que comencé a esperar sus llamadas y mensajes tirada en la cama, sin saber si yo debía llamarle o si ya no debíamos vernos, ella se fue convirtiendo en mi obsesión ¡Y yo no lo había notado siquiera! Pero un día las cosas cambiaron.

–Vamos chicos, no quiero un helado, es enserio. –Acabábamos de entrar en una heladería porque Kon pensó que eso me animaría.

–Anda Laney, come uno al menos, verás que te sentirás mejor. –Me respondió mi gigante amigo.

–¡Agh! De acuerdo, pero solo porque ustedes pagan.

–¡SI! –Y los tres corrieron como bebés al mostrador mientras yo me sentaba en una de las mesas, en eso la campanilla de la puerta sonó.

–Come un helado Carrie, eso te animará. –Para mi desgracia eran los Newmans.

–¡Hey! Miren quien está aquí, son los Grojpuaj... –La peliazul sonaba igual que siempre. –¿Cómo es que se atreven a salir en público, perdedores?

–Silencio Beff, estoy comprando helado. –Dijo Corey. –Me vas a amargar el chocolate.

–Como sea Riffin, yo voy al baño. –En todo ese momento no me había dirigido una sola mirada, pero yo la seguí con la mía hasta que se detuvo antes de entrar al baño, volteó hacia mi y con una sonrisa me dijo que fuera con ella.

–Ya vengo amigos, voy al baño. –con ese comentario me levanté y seguí a mi, ¿Cómo decirlo...? ¿"Amiga temporal"? Si, tal vez ese sea el término que busco.

–¡Hola Laney! Perdón si no te he llamado. –Nos saludamos con un saludo clave que ya habíamos creado.

–Descuida Care, he tenido tanto por hacer que casi ni lo noté. –Ajá si, me convertiré en Pinocho en cualquier momento.

–Eh... si, yo tampoco jeje. –Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, al parecer no solo a mi me daba gusto verla. –Lo siento hermana, pero no es por eso que no te e llamado. –Sus lindos ojos azules se apagaron. –En realidad no sabía si estaba bien esto. Me refiero a que nuestras bandas son enemigas mortales, y si tú y yo somos amigas eso nos haría ver como...

–¿Traidoras? –Me miró sorprendida, yo le sonreí en respuesta y ella asintió. –Las mismas dudas pasaron por mi mente, ¿Sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de marcarte y al final no me atreví? –Al oír esas palabras que salieron de mi boca levantó su rostro y aquellos orbes intensificaron su brillo y esplendor. Yo me sonrojé.

–¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que seguir viéndonos? –Reinó el silencio. Ninguna de las dos tenía la respuesta.

–¿Me extrañas? –Me atreví a preguntar temerosa de su respuesta o de que malinterpretara mi pregunta.

–Demasiado, ¿Y tú?, ¿Me extrañas?

–Entonces si, debemos seguirnos viendo, porque yo también te extraño. –No importaba nada, el momento era mágico porque solo estábamos ella y yo.

–¡Carrie! Ya te tardaste demasiado, ¿Qué estás...? ¿Qué haces con la Grojbasura?

–¡¿Kim?! EH... solo le decía lo patética que son ella y su banda, jeje.

–¡Si! Y yo le decía que la suya es mucho peor... –Nuestras nerviosas sonrisas eran tan grandes y falsas que cualquiera con un poco de poder de observación se habría dado cuenta que ocultábamos algo, y al parecer la de lentes sospechaba, porque no quitaba su rostro curioso de nosotras, lo que solo aumentaba nuestro nerviosismo.

–Si, me parece muy lógico, ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro hermana, vámonos. –Carrie y su tecladista salieron del baño dejándome sola. Yo salí un par de minutos después.

Me senté en la mesa, los chicos aun no llegaban con los helados por estar discutiendo con las gemelas y Carrie, como siempre el único con un poco de "sentido común" era Larry, quien también estaba sentado en una mesa observando el espectáculo. Me miró y saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, yo hice igual, después me hundí en mis pensamientos, me aquejaba que Carrie se comportara así cuando llegó su amiga. De pronto las chicas avanzaron y pasaron por mi mesa, despertándome por cierto, ya que la suya era la contigua. Vi como una servilleta cayó al suelo, por algún motivo que desconozco, llamó mi atención y la levanté, que bueno que lo hice, pues traía una nota escrita.

**"Lamento lo que pasó en el baño, pero por el momento es necesario que los chicos no se enteren de nuestra amistad, ya sabes como son.**

**Besitos, Carrie"**

Terminando de leerla la guardé en mi bolsillo para luego encontrarme con su mirada. Después de eso los chicos llegaron y todo volvió a la "normalidad".

Pasaron cuatro días en los que solo nos mandábamos mensajes en la mañana y por las noches nos llamábamos, no podía aguantarlo mas, necesitaba verla y eso me estaba comiendo el alma.

La servilleta en la que me dejó aquel recado se convirtió en mi tesoro mas preciado del cual no me podía separar, estaba su olor impregnado en ella... ¡Ah, que delicia! Y al mismo tiempo que frustración, porque la tenía lejos y porque esta obsesión comenzaba a asustarme.

Por fin, al quinto día pudimos vernos, como siempre lo hicimos en secreto, era un tanto emocionante el hecho de escondernos solo para pasar rato juntas. A veces íbamos a su casa, otras a la mía. Prácticamente así la pasábamos diario, incluso en ocasiones usábamos disfraces para pasar desapercibidas, todo iba excelente, y en realidad eramos como Romeo y Julieta, solo que en mujeres, amigas y sin el final de muerte, al menos eso espero...

–¿Sabes rojita? –Me tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Qué azulita?

–Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta mucho.

–A mi también me gusta estar contigo. –Ambas lo soltábamos inexpresivas.

–Oye, tengo una duda, ¿Qué sientes por el tonto de Riffin? –De tener una soda o algo la habría escupido o aventado por la nariz, eso si no me ahogaba primero.

–Este, bueno yo...

–Te gusta, ¿Verdad? –Suspiré.

–Eso creo. Ha ignorado tanto tiempo que existo, que ya no sé si aun lo quiero de esa forma...

–Pues es porque realmente es un tonto, cualquiera en su lugar sería muy afortunado.

–¡Ja! No creo que sea así, pero gracias de todos modos, ¿Y qué dices tú? ¿Algún chico especial?

–¡Ñe! Ninguno que valga la pena.

–Jeje, creo que aun no hay buenos chicos por ahí...

–Tienes razón, tal vez todas deberíamos hacernos lesbianas. Es mas, ¿Por qué no salimos tú y yo? Jajaja

–Tienes razón, ¿Para qué sufrir por chicos si puedes estar con tu mejor amiga? Tienes razón, ¡Seamos novias!

–¡Salud por eso hermana! ¿O debo decir... "amorsito"? –Soltamos varias carcajadas, nuestra plática tomó un giro bastante divertido.

Los meses seguían pasando y a modo de broma nos mandábamos mensajes y decíamos cosas como si realmente fuéramos una pareja, aun ocultando nuestra amistad de nuestras bandas. Eso no nos tenía muy contentas, y un día decidí enviarle un mensaje al respecto.

**"Tal vez ya sea el momento, ¿No crees amorsita?"**

**"S posible q si novia mía, cómo crees q lo tomen? :T"**

**"No sé, a Corey tal vez le explote la cabeza, pero creo que después lo aceptaran..."**

**"Creo q tienes razón... pero si no nos quieren casemonos y vivamos lejos XD"**

**"Jajajjaa, buena idea C:"**

**"Jaja, verdad? XD ya en serio, cuando y como se los decimos?"**

**"¿Qué tal el jueves?, tenemos concierto, ¿No? Aprovechemos que estamos todos reunidos y eso"**

**"Me agrada como piensas X3 por q eres de los Grojband? Deberías ser d las mías, así sería mas divertido ;)"**

**"Jajajaa, no empieces con eso XD. Tengo que irme, ¿Entonces nos vemos a las seis para planearlo todo?"**

**"Si mi amor. Bueno, ya vete, te amo :*"**

**"Jaja, también te amo -3-"**

Después me fui a mi ensayo, ella al suyo y finalmente nos vimos en mi casa un buen rato. Mis papás ya la conocían muy bien, y los suyos también a mi. Era un poco "peligroso" cuando yo iba a su casa porque nunca sabíamos si alguno de sus amigos iba a entrar. Hablamos sobre lo que haríamos, me reí bastante cuando dijo que "tenía un plan loco que tal vez funcione", era tan parecida a Corey y al mismo tiempo ta distinta. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi obsesión.

Llegó el jueves y con él el concierto...

–Y con ustedes: ¡The Newmans! –El presentador hizo lo suyo y los chicos salieron.

**Carrie: Tengo un secreto guardado que quisiera soltar,**

**es esa persona que me hace reír y soñar,**

**no puedo callarlo mas,**

**¡no voy a callarlo mas!**

**Me haces feliz,**

**quiero cantar,**

**cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar,**

**el sonreír e imaginar,**

**que junto a mi es tu luga-a...r**

**Todos: Nuestro secreto es y no quiero que sea así,**

**Quiero soltarlo,**

**quiero gritarlo,**

**e imaginar que el mundo entero lo entenderá.**

**Carrie: Me haces gritar cuando te vas,**

**quiero llorar si no estás,**

**y esa sonrisa tan linda tuya no la puedo olvidar.**

**no puedo callarlo mas**

**¡No voy a callarlo mas!**

**Me siento bien si estás ahí,**

**siento tu apoyo surgir,**

**y ese calor que emana de ti,**

**con tus abrazos puedo sentir...**

**Todos: Nuestro secreto es y no quiero que sea así,**

**quiero soltarlo,**

**quiero gritarlo,**

**e imaginar que el mundo entero lo entenderá...**

**Carrie: Nuestro secreto es y me duele que sea así,**

**el no poderte ver sin escondernos me mata a mi,**

**un secreto ya no va a ser,**

**y si se oponen no me va a detener,**

**porque contigo soy feliz,**

**y nadie impide que te quiera tanto a ti...**

**¡Ohhh... Ohh... Ohhh...!**

La gente aplaudió y gritó. Por su parte, Laney estaba un poco sonrojada, en definitivo esa letra iba para ella, y curiosamente también había una Letra para Carrie.

–¡Gracias Peaceville, nosotros somos The Newmans!

–Que excelente Show... ahora tendremos un breve receso y al terminar: ¡"Grojband"!

–Que raro...

–¿Qué pasa Corey?

–Esta letra, no recuerdo que fuera de Trina... –Me puse algo nerviosa, pero luego Corey relajó su semblante y subió sus hombros. –¿Qué mas da? Me gusta.

–Ahora si, ¡Grojband!

**Corey: "Me tiré en mi cama,**

**No sé si deba llamar,**

**el teléfono suena y me apresuro a contestar,**

**Nunca eres tú.**

**La lluvia cae,**

**dame un motivo para no salir a intentarte encontrar.**

**Tu perfume está en la prenda que conservo aun,**

**tirado en la cama sintiendo tu aroma empecé a llorar,**

**y me pregunto si sentimos lo mismo o solo es que tú:**

**Laney: ¡Eres mi obsesión!**

**Mi triste y enferma adicción...**

**¡Eres mi obsesión!**

**La que me pone en tan mal condición.**

**Corey: Dejé de comer,**

**dejé de reír.**

**Y mi mente es ocupada por ti...**

**Desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a vivir.**

**No sabes lo que daría por verte sonreír,**

**sacrificaría mi mundo solo por ti.**

**tus palabras le hacen bien a mi frío corazón,**

**siento que me llenas y que inspiras mi canción,**

**no sé si lo que siento está bien,**

**si tu sientes igual,**

**Mi cabeza se confunde,**

**¡creo que va a explotar!**

**Te extraño cada segundo mas...**

**Laney: ¡Pues eres mi obsesión!**

**Esa loca adicción,**

**¡Eres mi obsesión!**

**La que afecta mi razón**

**Eres mi dulce obsesión...**

**Eres mi hermosa obsesión...**

**Mi droga, mi adicción.**

**Eres mi obsesión..."**

Y ahí caí de nuevo a la realidad, ¡La había cagado! Había dicho mas de lo que quería y el miedo me invadió, ¿Y si Carrie se había dado cuenta y ya no quería hablarme mas?

Como si el destino me jugara una mala pasada nuestra mirada se cruzó. Me sonrió, se dio cuenta que la canción era para ella, pero le gustó y eso me hizo sentir feliz.

Bajamos del escenario y conduje a los chicos a una parte en la que nos encontraríamos todos. Los Newmans llegaron al mismo tiempo y el ambiente se tensó, esta vez ni Carrie ni Corey iniciaron insultos, solo estábamos ahí parados como idiotas...

–Riffin... –Carrie rompió ese incómodo silencio.

–Beff... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Carrie nos dijo que viniéramos, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Contestó Lenny.

–Lanes dijo que viniéramos. –Todos nos miraron sospechando, ya, que había algo raro ahí.

–Tenemos que hablar con ustedes. –Dijimos las dos.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–¿Los extraterrestres les dijeron que debíamos unir de nuevo a las bandas?

–¿Grojband al fin se retira?

–¿Los Newmans al fin aceptan que somos mejores? –Ambas bandas empezaron a decir estupideces.

–¡Ya! –Me exasperé un poco. –Carrie y yo tenemos algo que decirles...

–Laney y yo llevamos siendo amigas y viéndonos a diario algunos meses. –¡BUM! La bomba explotó.

–¡Jajajajajaja! –Las carcajadas salieron de las bocas de todos menos Lenny.

–Buena esa chicas, ¿Cuál es la verdadera noticia?

–Corey, hablamos enserio, nosotras nos hicimos buenas amigas...

–¡¿Qué?! Pero Laney tú eres una Grojband y ella una Newman, ¡No pueden ser amigas!

–¡Traidora!

–¡Hay que quemarla viva! –Y otra vez la misma rutina, me golpeé la frente con la mano y Carie arqueó una ceja.

–¡Es como Romeo y Julieta pero en amigas! –Gritó Kim

–La historia no terminó bien, ¿recuerdan? –Prosiguió Konnie.

–Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ellas, esto no resultaría, es como mezclar agua y aceite. –Apoyó mi enano amigo de lentes.

–Pues Lanes y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y no porque ustedes no estén de acuerdo vamos a dejar de estar juntas. Les estamos avisando, no pidiendo permiso. –Lo que ella dijo me hizo sentir segura, eso y el hecho de que me abrazara por los hombros.

–Sólo es para que no se sorprendan... –El silencio reinó, ninguno tuvo valor para objetar.

–Yo... estoy de acuerdo. –Lenny que el primero que habló. –Siempre me ha parecido que esta rivalidad es muy tonta, y que ustedes puedan ser amigas está bien para mi, con tal de ver a mi amiga Carrie feliz, lo que sea.

–Creo que el enano tiene razón. –Continuó Corey

–¡Oye!

–¿Quién soy para escoger con quien está Laney? Y estoy de acuerdo: si eres feliz, nosotros somos felices... –Todos sonreímos y nos abrazamos grupalmente. Pero fue incómodo un abrazo Grojmans, así que nos separamos rápido.

Desde ese momento todo resultó mas fácil para nosotras, aunque a los chicos les parecía extraño que nos llamáramos, mensajearamos y que en las relaciones de redes sociales tuviéramos una "relación", pero eso ya se los habíamos explicado y no tuvo tanto efecto negativo.

Cada vez mis sentimientos se volvían mas confusos y dolorosos, en serio era mi maldita obsesión, y no sabía a quien decirle. Todo se puso negro en mi mente, negro y borroso. El lunes no pudimos vernos, pero pasé el día con mis amigos igual que antes y creo que fue bueno, aunque entre mas lejos estábamos, mas la necesitaba...

Paseamos un rato por el parque y jugamos como un montón de niños pequeños.

–Nosotros ya nos vamos, mamá dijo que llegáramos temprano. –Kin y Kon se despidieron.

Nosotros nos quedamos ahí, viendo la puesta del sol. Me predio en mis pensamientos, debía averiguar lo que sentía por ella.

–¡Lanes!

–¿Uhm? Lo siento Corey, ¿Decías algo? –Creo que llevaba rato llamándome.

–No, pero te vi muy distraída, ¿Qué tienes?

–¡Buah! –Suspiré y pegué mi frente a las rodillas, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. –No lo sé, ya no sé nada.

–¿De qué hablas? –Rió un poco.

–Es Carrie...

–¿Carrie?, ¿Qué hay con ella? Creí que eran muy amigas...

–Si, lo somos... lo somos... –Volví a suspirar y por fin levanté la cabeza, pero dirigí mi vista a la nada.

–¿Te hizo algo?, ¿Se pelearon? –Quedamos en un silencio extraño, no era cómodo y tampoco incómodo, era neutral. –Dime Lanes, ¿Qué pasó?

–Es que... –Tomé algo de valor. –Ya no sé que es lo que siento por ella, creo que... creo que la quiero como algo más que amigas.

–¡Wow! No me esperaba eso... –Volví a esconder mi rostro entre mis piernas –Lo siento, es que me tomó por sorpresa... ¿Y cómo sabes que la quieres así?

–No lo sé, es que cuando estoy con ella me siento completa, siento que todo está bien...

–¿Y lo has intentado hablar con ella?

–¡No! Si se llega a enterar y ella no siente lo mismo, ¿Qué tal que la pierdo? No podría vivir con eso...

–¿Entonces solo estás ahí y sientes lo que sea que sientes en silencio? ¿Eso no es masoquismo?

–Si, eso creo. Pero no importa, cada que la veo puedo sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa dure solo un segundo. No me importa lo que pase o lo que sienta, siempre que pueda estar cerca de ella mi mundo funciona.

–Que profundo... no soy bueno con estas cosas, pero creo que lo que sientes es amor.

–Supongo. Aunque nunca sentí algo como esto.

–Tal vez, solo tal vez, valga la pena arriesgarte por cosas como esta. Piensalo, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que sea que pase. –Sin levantar la cabeza volteé a verlo.

–Gracias Core.

–¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué?

–Por estar aquí, por escuchar y sobre todo por apoyarme. –Sonreí, en ese momento él sonrió también e hizo algo que no esperaba: se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. En otro momento simplemente habría muerto por ello, pero ahora no, lo sentí como si hubiera sido mi hermano quien lo hizo.

–¿Sabes? Antes te quise

–¿Y ya no me quieres? –Hizo mirada de cachorrito.

–No, me refiero a que te quise así, como a Carrie. O tal vez parecido. Que curioso, ¿No? Terminar hablando con el chico que siempre amaste de la chica por la que mueres ahora. Es cierto que la vida da muchas vueltas. –Salió sin pensar, luego volví a mirar a la nada y así me quedé un rato, de pronto hasta olvidé que él estuviera ahí.

–¿Eso quiere decir que si me quieres? –Reí.

–Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo –Lo abracé por el cuello y comencé a hacerle "cerillito"

–¡Ouch! ¡Oye basta! jajaja –Me abrazó para alejarme de él y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

–Jajajjaa ¡no Corey, eso es trampa, tú eres mas grande! Jajajajajja.

–Jajaja pero tu eres niña jajaja

–¿Y eso qué? Jajajaja ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! –Grité aun entre risas y abrí por fin los ojos. Nos callamos, él estaba sobre mi y nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos. Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla, luego se quitó y me ayudó a levantar. Nos sentamos y terminamos de ver la puesta del sol...

Pasaron varios días y finalmente llegamos al principio, ¡Ja! Que ironía...

Mamá me llevó al salón de belleza, yo me quedé sentada esperando que terminaran de atenderla, pero desgraciadamente me agarraron de víctima.

–Tus poros están muy abiertos, deberías usar esta mascarilla de barro, luego la de colágeno, después la crema anti-espinillas y los jabones de barro verde para que... –Bla, bla, blaaaaa... –Me empezaron a poner cosas en la cara y luego criticaron mi corte de pelo, mi ropa y mis manos. –Como se nota que te comes las uñas, están todas feas y tus manos están callosas, ¡Son horribles! Además necesitas una buena depilada de ceja y bigote... –Quería salir corriendo, y mi madre... ¡Ah si! Podía ver su sonrisa macabra llena de burla y satisfacción.

–¿Te divertiste linda? –La miré acusadoramente y ella comenzó a carcajearse, yo también reí, finalmente no siempre pasábamos tiempo juntas.

Luego fuimos por unas papás y ahí demostró sus negras intenciones...

–Oye hija, tu papá está un poco... "Aterrado" por unas publicaciones que tienes en facebook...

–¿Hablas de mi "relación" con Carrie?

–Emmm... si, de hecho si.

–Pfff... sólo es un juego, no sé por qué se preocupa.

–Yo se lo dije, pero ya sabes como es. –En su rostro se dibujo esa sonrisa maquiavélica que tanto la caracterizaba –¿Qué tal si se lo explicas?

–Pero mi papá se pone incómodo si habla de esas co... ¡Ah! Ya te entendí –Ambas sonreímos.

–¡Ya llegamos amor! –Gritó mi mami cuando entramos en la casa.

–¿Qué hay Pa'? Dijo mi mamá que querías decirme algo.

–Eh... ¿Y-yo? No, nada. –Estaba sudando.

–Anda, pregunta lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto.

–Nada, yo no quiero preguntar nada, ¡ES TU VIDA, TU DECISIÓN, A MI NO ME INCUMBE!

–Pero aun no he dicho nada...

–¡YA NO ME PREGUTEN MAS! ¡Ahhhhhh! –Mi papá saltó por la ventana y nosotras nos botamos de la risa.

–Bueno ma, lindo momento de calidad. Ahora voy a contarle esto a Carrie jajajaja.

Salí directo a contarle sobre el incidente con papá, estaba involucrada, así que debía saberlo.

–¡Hola amor! –Saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–¡Hola novia!

–¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué haces a esta hora? Creí que nos veríamos mas tarde.

–Si, pero es que pasó algo muy cómico.

–¿Qué?

–Simple, mis papás preguntaron sobre nosotras jajajaja.

–¡Ohhh! Ya me imagino a tu papá, seguro se escondió bajo las sábanas...

–De hecho saltó por la ventana jajaja –Las dos reímos y luego entré a su casa, nos sentamos en el sillón en completo silencio.

–¿Y por qué no?

–¿Qué saltar por la ventana?

–Jaja no tonta, salir. Salir en serio.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Me puse feliz internamente, ¿A caso sentía lo que yo?

–Si. Laney tu... creo que me gustas, no sé. Aun no estoy segura, pero creo que si.

–¿Sabes Care? Creo que también me gustas, pero no podemos seguir así, debemos estar completamente seguras de lo que sentimos, o si no podríamos arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre.

–Creo que tienes razón, entonces... ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

–Si, al menos hasta que sepamos bien que sentimos. –Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí, si tan solo pudiera saber que yo moría por aprisionar sus bellos y carnosos labios...

–Entonces... ¿Soy tu obsesión? –Sonreí

–¿Y yo te hago gritar cuando me voy?

–Touché –Sonreímos nuevamente.

Hasta ahora es mi mejor amiga, esa amiga con la que a veces parece que es tu novia, de la que no puedes separarte ni un segundo. Es la amiga que siente algo por mi y por la que siento algo también, pero que seguimos siendo amigas, aunque no sé si se le puede llamar así a lo que tenemos. Aun no sé que somos, pero si sé que la amo y tal vez ella aprenda a amarme de la misma forma. ¡Buahhhh! Carrie Beff, no sé ni lo que digo, pero sé que te extraño porque no estás conmigo ahora. Y que pienso en ti siempre, que te sueño y que haces que mi corazón lata otra vez...

Y te maldigo por eso jejeje por haberte convertido en esta maldita obsesión que adoro y que me confunde, hace sufrir y al mismo tiempo me haces feliz...

**Fin...¿?**

* * *

**Hola queridos amigos, este es un extraño fanfic de Carrie y Laney como amigas en una extraña y enferma amistad que bueno, no termina como muchos desearían y... pues ya.**

**Un dato interesante, lo que yo escribo está basado, en su mayoría, en experiencias propias, y quizá este sea el capitulo que tenga mas de mi. Si quieren preguntar cuales son, pueden hacerlo jajaja. Como sea, busquenme en la página de facebook "Universo de cartoons" o si gustan en mi perfil personal: "Jacck H. Fletcher". Tengo un millon de ideas para Grojband, y entre ellas un episodio extra de este One-shot, pero es contado desde el PV de Corey. Ojalá les guste este y dejen reviews.**


End file.
